


more summer wine

by interim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, open-ish relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interim/pseuds/interim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come join me,” she insists, dunking her hair back in the water. Adrienne shakes her head and starts to clean up the plates and glasses when she hears a thump and a splash behind her.<br/>She turns slightly to see Eliza’s top at her heels and Eliza precariously holding herself just at shoulder level in the water with a giddy smile on her face. Adrienne chews her lip for a moment, then sets down the plates.<br/>“I can dip my toes in for a minute.” </p>
<p>A slice from Adrienne and Eliza's week together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more summer wine

**Author's Note:**

> based off emily's (iaintinapatientphase) au of the hamiltons and lafayettes all wanting to fuck each other and just... allowing that to happen during occasional vacations. private island life a la the season four opener of scandal. eliza is jake ballard. adrienne's face is always up for debate.  
> adrienne and eliza because. LADIES.  
> oh and ma caille = my quail = shut up french is a garbage language

Eliza loves the sea. Between summers at the lake at her father’s home upstate and swim teams at the country club when she was a teenager, Adrienne could have sworn she was a mermaid in a previous life. Eliza’s days on the island are spend floating for hours in the vast ocean. A few times, she tries out her hand at wakeboarding or drags Adrienne onto the boat and drives them out until they're floating peacefully in the middle of the ocean, drunk off champagne with the shore a distant memory. 

Adrienne anchors herself to the beach with a lounge chair carried from the house and a umbrella covering her as she catches up on her novel. She lived in the city most her life, and the French countryside where she spent her summers had a river thirty miles away as its largest body of water. Her joy on the island is Eliza, mojitos, and the gentle breezes during the sunset. The humidity and the saltwater isn't good for her hair anyway. 

Adrienne is wrapping up her chapter when she hears splashes of water. She looks up to see Eliza emerging, her body glistening in the dimming glow of the sun. She drops a bookmark in the page and stands up to embrace Eliza with a soft kiss . 

“It's getting late,” Eliza says, grabbing a towel off the chair and wrapping it around herself. “Let's go in, eat dinner.”

Adrienne nods, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She’ll leave the chair for now; it's not like they won't be back in the morning. Eliza links their arms together as they reach the crest of the hill and see the house in the distance, her pruned fingertips brushing across Adrienne’s forearms. 

At the house, Adrienne goes inside as Eliza rinses the sand off her feet and rings out her hair before slipping into something that exists in the undefined space between beach coverup and actual dress. Adrienne is in the kitchen, preparing dinner, in the loosest definition of the word. Both of them grew up too privileged to learn how to cook, so they exist off of overfilled glasses of wine and throwing a frozen pizza in an expensive oven that deserves better. Eliza kicks her feet behind her as she sits on the patio couch, waiting for Adrienne. 

Two paper plates and half a bottle of wine later, Adrienne is resting her head on Eliza’s shoulder as Eliza combs through her hair with her fingers. The sun starts to set, and Adrienne takes it as a cue. 

“It might be time to retire to the bedroom,” she says, lifting her head and looking at Eliza with eager eyes. 

Eliza gives her a wicked smile and stands up. “I think I'll take a lap or two in the pool first.” Her dress hits the floor, and she's back in that white bikini that devastates Adrienne. She lowers herself in the water, shivering at the chill that covers her skin. 

“Come join me,” she insists, dunking her hair back in the water. Adrienne shakes her head and starts to clean up the plates and glasses when she hears a thump and a splash behind her. 

She turns slightly to see Eliza’s top at her heels and Eliza precariously holding herself just at shoulder level in the water with a giddy smile on her face. Adrienne chews her lip for a moment, then sets down the plates. 

“I can dip my toes in for a minute.” 

She sheds her coverup and sits down on the ground at the edge of the pool, the water covering her legs up to her knees. Eliza swims up to her—and God, Adrienne can see her perfect breasts in the green water and the fluorescent glow of the lights underneath—and presses a kiss to her knee as a thanks. 

Or she thinks. Eliza doesn't stop there. Tiny pecks against the soft skin of her thighs, hands on her ass to pull her closer. Eliza nuzzles against Adrienne’s covered center and curls her fingers around the hem of her bottoms, pulling them off slowly, tantalizingly.

“Eliza,  _ ma caille _ ,” Adrienne pleas, wriggling her hips to slide them off. Eliza hears her, pulling them off completely and tossing them next to her top. 

She licks slow, hot lines up Adrienne’s center, and Adrienne digs the heels of her hands into the concrete, turning them red. Eliza looks up at her, resting her head on her thigh. Adrienne whines at the loss of contact, but Eliza has her thumb rubbing circles around her clit to fill her need for now. 

“You’re so cute like this,” she says, looking up at her with eyes full of admiration. “We should do this all day tomorrow.” Adrienne mews at the thought, lazily wrapped up in the sheets with Eliza the entire day, her hands between her thighs, then legs wrapped around her neck, maybe that cute vibrator their husbands gave them as a going away present. 

Then, Eliza’s mouth is back on her, and she can only focus on this exact moment. A cord in her stomach winds up slowly as Eliza takes her apart at a excruciating, incredible pace. Adrienne has almost edged herself into the water from chasing her mouth with her hips to get more contact, but Eliza holds her mostly steady with her fingers fanned out on her waist. Her release teeters on a cliff, and the sight of Eliza pulsing her hips against the jet on the wall, pushes her over, gasping and cursing in French as she lets go. So wrapped up in her rapidly increasing heart rate, Adrienne almost fails to notice how debauched Eliza looks. 

Almost. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s still trying to grind against the weak friction of a propulsed stream of water even as Adrienne comes down from her high and starts to pull away. Eliza will say she likes to give, and she does go down on Adrienne (and Alexander, she presumes) of her own accord, without being asked, but it still leaves her so pushy for her own orgasm afterwards that Adrienne wants to laugh. 

“Let me help you,” Adrienne offers, tying her hair up in a bun on top of her head before immersing herself in the water. She wraps her arms around Eliza and pulls her over to the other side of the pool. Finally, she can pay some much anticipated attention to the breasts that lead her down to the poolside in the first place. She gives a light squeeze as she smashes her lips into hers. Her fingertips run over the curvature of Eliza’s breasts, tweak her nipples ever so slightly. The moans falling out of her mouth from the smallest actions make Adrienne grin. Eliza grabs Adrienne’s free hand by the wrist and tries to guide it down into the bottoms she’s trying to pull off, but Adrienne stops her. 

“Wait.” Eliza freezes. Listens. “Each of us needs to be wearing one piece of our swimsuit. You took off your top already.”

Eliza looks at Adrienne like she stole something from her, a pout starting to form on her lips. Adrienne nips it away. 

“I want to see if you are able to come without anything… directly.”

When it comes to sex, Eliza is unbelievably needy. It surprised Adrienne at first, the sharp contrast to the self-sufficient, composed, wantless woman Eliza was always painted as. Once her clothes are off, she's aches for someone to touch her, every part of her, with dedication. Adrienne could be buried between her legs, her fingers and tongue fully devoted, but Eliza would whine that the rest of her body needs attention. 

(For all her demands and hunger for attention, Adrienne considers every second worth it for the blissful look on her face as her toes curl and back arches.)

Hence the inspiration for Adrienne to hang Eliza out in the space between teasing and being unsatisfied. Her hands on her chest grow feather light and simple, slowly kneading her breast with no specific purpose. Graciously, she wiggles her leg in between Eliza’s, which Eliza is immediately thankful for, the first real friction she can react against. As Adrienne tries to keep her movements on Eliza’s body light and teasing, Eliza doubles down, rolling her hips against her thigh, trying to milk it for as much pleasure as she can get for herself. 

Then Adrienne hears those whines she's so familiar with. Sensory overload from Adrienne’s hands and thigh and occasional kisses on her neck, but Eliza’s still craving more. Adrienne consolidates and simplifies; she backs herself up to the wall and wraps her arms around Eliza tight, as she continues to bore down on her thigh. For a second, Adrienne almost believes Eliza will come like this, only from the sensation of Adrienne’s thigh through her bikini bottoms, but soon she is pleading in her ear. 

“Adri, I need a little more, please,” she gasps. Adrienne’s resolve quickly weakens as Eliza squeezes two handfuls of her ass to convince her. 

It works, and Adrienne’s hand slips between Eliza’s thighs, gasping at the wet heat that meets her. Eliza moans, capturing Adrienne’s lips in a kiss and bucking her hips into her hand. Adrienne strokes her twice before entering her with two fingers. Eliza knocks her forehead against Adrienne’s with a sigh of relief, her legs floating up to wrap around Adrienne’s waist easily to gain some leverage against her fingers. Adrienne curls her fingers forward, dragging her close to the edge. Whatever pleasure she got from teasing Eliza is nothing compared to the feeling of her coming around her hand, with breathy moans into her ear. Adrienne presses her lips against Eliza’s, hands resting on her hips. 

Eliza’s heart rate drops down to a normal level, and she separates herself from Adrienne, moving to float on her back in the water as she cools down. 

“ _ Je t’adore _ ,” Eliza chirps, with her thinly veiled American accent that makes Adrienne giddy. 

“You too,  _ ma caille _ .”

Eliza reaches out for Adrienne’s hand, and Adrienne is soon on her back, gentle, artificial waves pushing her towards Eliza. She locks their fingers together and looks up at the setting sun in the sky. 

“See, the water isn’t so bad,” Eliza teases. 

“If we can do that out in the ocean, I will join you first thing tomorrow morning,” Adrienne promises. 

Eliza scrunches up her nose, laughing. “Okay, I’m not having sex in the ocean, not even with you.” She squeezes her hand. “You win. We’ll stay in bed tomorrow.”

Adrienne stops floating, sinking in on herself, and stands on her feet. She pulls Eliza down with her, yanking her into a kiss. Eliza laughs against her lips, and her teeth brush against Adrienne’s skin. Hands start sliding down waists and thighs, searching for the start of round two. Eliza is the one who, albeit with great difficulty, stops them. 

“What?” Adrienne asks, worried. 

“Nothing,” Eliza soothes, kissing Adrienne on the cheek. “We just might have more fun if we start our day in bed now.” 

Adrienne catches the glint in Eliza’s eye and remembers the purple vibrator tucked away in the bedside table. The heat in her stomach starts to build again in anticipation. She grabs Eliza’s wrist. 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
